Dragon Ball The Other
by SportsyDrawer
Summary: We all know the story. Kakarot miraculously slips by the last ordeal of his home planet. Set course for earth he becomes the greatest hero the earth has ever seen.But this is the story about those who were also fortunate to evade the wrath of Frieza. A tale about survival. An adventure, from another Saiyan's eyes.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Ive been kamehameha'd into a giant DBZ mood and found an old character I created waaaaaaaaaaay back when I was a tyke. So I revamped it and decided to post my idea. Hope you enjoy!

...

...

**Dragonball The Other**

We all know the story. Kakarot miraculously slips by the last ordeal of his home planet. Set course for earth he lands and becomes the greatest hero the earth has ever known, Goku. Even the Otherworld and other parts of the galaxy also revere him as such. But this is not about him nor his friends. At least not yet.

This is the story about those who were also fortunate to evade the wrath of Frieza.

A tale about survival. Believing they are the last of their kind.

An adventure, from another Saiyans eyes.

Far into the vacuum of space. Past the stars that earth can see and further than that of their homeland was a Planet by the name of Hirshot. A devastating molten planet of fire and lava. Little living conditions for humans but there were no signs of such species. Only those of Hirshts roamed. Emerging from the deep pits of magma to cone and combat their enemy. Their molten skin absorbing the heat and power from the very essence that was their home. Eyes brighter than their own sun and claws swifter and deadlier than that of Burter all began to cluster around an area seemingly void of the heat and created earth to shape from the impact. A pair of pods landed on their territory. They submerged and obliterated much in their path. The Hirshts all hissed and squawked in confusion and worry. They did not care for whatever was in it friend or foe, it was not welcome.

The red orb on the pods shone and an exhaust of steam escaped as the screech of the doors began opening. Out of each of the spheres exited a Saiyan. The first was a large muscular man with hair that could pop any balloon. It covered his whole forehead but left his eyes open for sight. He smirked while taking in a breathe of the atmosphere. His chest puffing out stretching his dark green armor he appeared full of excitement and anticipation. "Smell this air Jia. It warms every fiber in you."

The woman referred to Jia walked over to him with a rather bored expression. "That it does Dartz."

She had long ebony hair. Tied low into two sections creating a unique way to set up her hair, she also had some strands just above her right eye but a large section pointed high to te sky defying gravity itself.

The Hirshts all became frightened as the Saiyans made casual conversation. They didn't even acknowledge the people of this planet surrounding them. That is until they all decided to swarm them. They charged and descended down the craters the two were in. Even with their mass quantities the duo let them be piled on. When te crater was filled with the Hirsht people a light peeked through the many holes until most of the molten natives were vaporized atop.

"Good work Jia. You have gotten more powerful since last time."

"Shut up Dartz. Someday I'll surpass you. It may even be today." Dartz laughed at her in a playful way at her remark. The Hirshts were running back into their lava ridden homes at the terror that reached their planet. Both Saiyans took to the skies and continued the onslaught set out for them.

These two were always together. Ever since the training days they have always made a formidable team. With Jia's excess of energy and Dartz' seemingly endless supply of stamina they plowed through enemies as if mowing a lawn. But they were only two of their squad. On the other side of the planet three more pods were bound and also massacring thousands. But they don't need to be mentioned yet. For now Dartz and Jia were enjoying themselves with their onslaught.

...

After three days of the genocide Dartz and Jia finally met up with the other three. Two other men and one other woman; well more like a young teen. Dartz rang out in joy as they neared. "That's almost a new record Holon!"

Dartz went and smacked hands with the tall Holon. His spiked parted bangs swayed a tad at impact and he cringed with a small smile. "And you never weaken even to friends."

His hand smarting Holon continued. "We completely wiped out the western hemisphere except for those who were intelligent and ran to their lava pits."

The teen piped up. "They weren't fun at all."

She was pouting next to another lad who still older than her but he didn't seem to say much just let the other talk.

"Sola, just because you can't finish them off before they flee doesn't mean you spread your natural disappointment of the universe." Jia remarked causing a laugh from everyone. The poor Saiyan beside her wasn't so lucky. Sola went and punched him out of anger. "Shut up!"

Holon veered to Dartz. "Poor Krig. He actually did well today, unlike last time."

Dartz still smiling nodded. "He actually talk a bit?"

Holon shrugged. "If you call screaming while powering up talking. Though he did point out your power levels peaked at some point. It was real quick so I didn't notice."

Both of the men laugh while Jia was crossing her arms in patience and annoyance. "Can we finish this place off? Dartz and I have an appointment back home."

Dartz whirled around smiling a shy grin with a small blush. Holon whirled an eyebrow. "What appointment?"

Dartz slowly inched his way to Jia. "Weeeeell we were chosen o be 'partners'."

As soon as he finished his sentence he took off with Holon close behind spouting nonsense on how he would kill him in a method of ways. Jia sighed and shook her head floating to Sola and Krig. "I don't understand my brother at times. He knows both Dartz and I were destined to do this sooner or later. It was evident as soon as we met in training days."

Sola scoffed. "Thank Freiza I haven't been decided who to be with yet."

Krig just watched the woman talk. Jia always wanted him to join in but it always seemed he had nothing to say. "What about you Krig. You hope you land a nice woman to bed? Your about that age where you find out who you're matched with."

Krig shrugged. His expression showed he was in the conversation but with no response ever it was still a mystery on what his opinion was. Sola tsked at him in annoyance. "The kid never talks."

"That kid is older than you Sola. You could learn respect from him."

"Respect? Whats that? I never see it. Everybody in this squad is still as immature as a child so I call everyone a kid."

The men returned with Holon looking exhausted. "Wooow you look more winded than when we fought!"

Sola always had a remark about everything and most of the time it was enjoyed. Holon sent a glare at her but didn't make a move to do anything. Dartz laughed as he approached Jia and put his massive hand on her shoulder. For only a second a sense of another emotion passed through the two's eyes. That second was only caught by the two performing it. "If you're that anxious to head home let's all finish this. With everyones approval and adrenaline rising Jia focused her energy into that of a bright Sphere and lobbed into the sky before she crushed the energy to mix with the atmosphere. All of them dashed a certain distance away from each other before looking up into the smokey sky and absorbing the energy from the makeshift moon.

...

Now back in the pods Krig and Sola were asleep flying on through the space as the travel home would be a long one. Holon said he didn't want to be disturbed and locked off all comms with him except for emergencies. This left both of the strongest in the group connected with communications to speak whatever was on their mind. Dartz was fidgeting with his hands thinking if what to say. He wanted to talk with Jia. He always did. Every chance he got to talk about serious things with her he would but he would also hesitate. Unlike the rest of his race Dartz always wondered about love and relationships. His squad was lucky. Jia and her brother Holon only had a sibling relationship because they were in the same group. If it were any other siblings in the Saiyan race they would not bother with such 'trifle' ordeals. But the subject on his mind was that of love. Ever since he was a child he was baffled with why there was an absence in his society. It sounded amazing and something no one should live without. Dartz never found someone to talk about it with. They would always say it was a useless feeling and a waste of emotions unless it was towards combat. He was a strong fighter and fit in that way but he still believed himself an outsider thinking of such things. That is until he met Jia. In training camps and lessons whenever they would have a break the two became friendly rivals and one night he asked if he could share some thoughts with her. As children it was accepting but the older they got the more he watched as Jia became more violent like the others. It frightened him that she may reflect him as a friend- no wait he had to use comrade for that term. That she too would disregard his thoughts and...feelings.

Fortunately she didn't. She still made time for him to talk with her about all the things racking his brain. And it still hasn't stopped. Right now he knew she was waiting for him to begin one of their talks again. But this was different. He already had an idea on what to speak of, but at the same time he was still terrified.

"Dartz?"

He heard her voice sound through the intercom in his pod and felt his large heart skip a beat. He knew this was it. "Jia...I wanted to ask something."

"I knew you would. What's the subject this time round?"

Scratching his beard on his chin he tried picking the precise words to speak. "Well. How do you think of the appointment?"

A tone of static sounded as he waited for her response. "What do you mean? Like how I feel about it?"

"Yeah. Are...are you happy...?"

More silence returned. The seconds seemed to go on forever as his hand gripped his chest waiting again. "Happy..."

That was the only word replied but he knew she had more to say. She was in a rut as well on how to say her thoughts."...I am."

Again he felt his heart jump.

"I'm happy I'm with a strong warrior." And just as fast as it came he felt himself descend into a plane of disappointment. He knew she wanted a strong fighter. Everyone does for their mate. But he had hoped...that she would be happy it was him. He let himself feel selfish about this ever since he found out that they were paired. "Oh...I see."

"Isn't that what you wanted to hear?"

"...Sort of."

More silence was greeted by the both of them. Jia had her arms crossed and was staring at the speaker as if waiting for him to make another comment. She knew he was upset but didn't know how or why. She complimented him on his strength. Don't all Saiyan men appreciate that? She huffed out in frustration. "What else Dartz. I know there is more on your mind so spit it out already!"

Dartz heard her annoyance tinted speech and furrowed his brow. "Do you remember when i would talk about love?"

Jia cocked an eyebrow at his sentence. Where was this going? "Yes. What of it?"

"I've been thinking... A lot about it. What some say it feels like. How they experience it. How they describe it..." his voice trailed. She heard him falter and decided to encourage him. She knew Dartz was a ball of emotions. Her favorite being when he was happy which was about 90% whenever she was around. "Keep going Dartz."

Hearing her say his name brought a brave smile to his face. "I believe I understand how they all felt. I think I'm in love."

Jia was taken aback. Did he not want to be with her on this? She had thought he also wanted her as a partner. She recalls all the what-if situations he would do with them. She now felt herself begin to slide. "Oh..."

Silence again cursed the two. One relieve he finally said it but also worried of her reaction, and the other now confused with her own inklings on the matter.

After moments of awkward silence Jia spoke again. "How does it feel?"

Dartz didn't hear the tone of anger or sadness in her words. He was too busy feeling the heat surround him of acceptance. "It's better than anything I have said about it. It's truly wonderful."  
Jia bit her lip and gripped her arms tighter at his words. They sounded so sincere. Was she jealous at whoever was receiving his attention. Who was it?

"Who's the lucky girl?"

Dartz was now confused. Did she not put two and two together? "Uhm she..."

Why was he hesitating? Just say it. "Jia..."

She waited anxiously for him to answer. A sense of dread covering her and her senses were going crazy even her scouted picked up on her rising power level.

"Jia it's you." Jia bit through her lip at this. Tasting blood inside she coughed, which worried Dartz. "Jia are you alright."

After collecting herself she cleared her throat. She didn't answer right away. Her head was still wrapping itself around his confession. Love.

Love. It was a weird feeling to think about it. Especially now that it was directed at herself. "You...love me, Dartz."

"Yes!" he yipped immediately. His quick response caught her again off guard. She didn't know how to respond. How could he? He knew she only listened to him to relax him and let him vent and express his taunting thoughts. "why?"

It was Dartz' turn to be taken aback. There was so many reasons he fell for her. Her smile. Her tenacity. The way she carried herself even when she was injured or losing she never lost the spark to fight. The pride of the Vegeta family would pale in comparison to her drive. But she would find all these things silly. But he had to give her an answer. She wouldn't stop until he gave her one. "Jia,... It's hard to say all the things I see in you. There are too many to count. But you,...you always were by my side. You were the first to not scoff at every thought in my head or my opinions. And and and you yourself were an inspiration. To all of our race. If we had even one more of you I'm sure we could take on Frieza himself."

Jia listened intently. Her cautious meters were slowly dropping with every word he spoke. He put so much detail and emotion into everything he said. After a while when she finally accepted that he was serious she felt her mouth shift upwards into a genuine smile. "Stop Dartz."

He stopped with fear clinging onto him.

"I understand."

The way she said that calmed him down. It was calm, and reassuring. "Thank you..."

His smile grew larger. "No Jia,...thank you."

...

...

Ok I know im gonna hear that these saiyans don't even act like saiyans except for like Holon and Sola. Well Akira Toryama explained that some Saiyans can at some points develop deep and close feelings towards others. Bardock was an example he used with his mate Gine. So I took that route with Dartz. Jia is still warming up to the idea but has already been desensitized by his thoughts and feelings for a long while now.

Trust me more detailed violences will be approaching!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here you go! Chapter 2! this is basically where my own race comes in cuz' ya' no...i am an alien heehee(: we are pretty cool peeps if i do say so. Hopefully this chapter will answer some questions and you enjoy it!

Have a ball guys!

...

...

...

DBO Chapter 2 New Home

...

It had been four days since their departure from Hirshot. Only two more to go before Planet Vegeta would welcome them back. Whenever the other three would fall asleep again the couple would talk as if nothing had been mentioned the other night, but at the same time there was something else. An addition to the nonformalities of being comrades. There was a sense of togetherness. That the other would never leave and would always listen. Every moment was cherished.

They both couldn't wait to be home. They wanted to spend their first official responsibility together. To create new life. Another soul. Another being.

Dartz was talking about what all he expected at the place they were to head to. His excitement evident. Jia let him talk as always. This carried on until every single one of their scouters bleeped on in a frantic rise. There was several power levels appearing. This wouldn't have bothered them usually but almost as they appeared they disappeared. Sola yelled into the mike. "What the hells going on?!"

"I don't know. All these power levels are directed the way towards Planet Vegeta." Dartz responded.

Every on of them felt a sense of dread. A blip on there screens expanded and a bright blinding light engulfed their sight. It disappeared for a split second for it to only become even brighter, bringing a shockwave with it and the pods were thrusted from the power wave. It was unlike anything they have ever experienced. Everybody's screams were heard, even an unfamiliar voice which could only belong to Krig. Dartz tried seeing if he could manually control the pods. The pods were out of control flipping around through space. The difficulty in finding the exact buttons to press was stressing. The only thing keeping him going was the fact that he heard Jia scared.

Finally pressing all the necessary switches and nobs he finally made all the pods come together until they were almost touching. Even though they were close and facing all the same way the group was still being pushed back.

They were forced into reverse for several minutes before they slowed down to a halt in space. The emptiness of the universe impacted them harder than ever before. There wasn't anything near their home. Dartz realized this automatically but didn't want to say anything yet. Everyone was still shaken.  
Their heavy breathing indicated to him that they were alive but still. Holon spoke first. "is everyone alive?"

"J-Jia here."

"Sola."

"Dartz."

"K-k-k-"

"Don't hurt yourself Krig. We hear you." Holon shushed.

"Again,...What the hell is going on?!"

"Shut your mouth Sola, don't you think someone would've said something if we knew!" Jia wasn't in the mood to hear Sola's natural retorts. Especially since something literally jerked them all so hard in the vacuum of space. Dartz caught his breath. "It came from home."

...  
...

They continued their trek back home hoping their fears wouldnt be confirmed.  
After a few hours of catch up everyone sucked in air in a horrified gasp.  
Planet Vegeta was gone.

Sola cried upon sight while everyone remained silent. Honoring their fallen homeland and the comrades they realized vanquished. Their mourning was short-lived. Dartz knew they had to find somewhere to land. The pods had only a few more days to be in space before all power would fail. Where was Frieza?  
Should he even lead in the direction he might be?

That was when speculations began spiraling through Dartz' mind. "We have to go. We have to find somewhere to land."

"We can't just leave-"

"There's nothing to leave from Holon! There's nothing left."

With everyones sadness and anger Dartz had to take charge of his squad no matter how much they would detest it. Jia agreed. "Let's go."

...  
...

They ended up stopping on a remote planet and trying to do calibrations with the pods to see of they could transfer energy so they could travel longer. The planet they were on was not tolerable. The air was constantly filled with a stench they believed was hurting them and long exposure wasn't an option. They ended up sapping two pods of their power to another successfully, thanks to Krig actually having more knowledge in technology and other such things.  
Impressed the lot of them, except for Sola, who commented how it won't help in battle.

They were originally going to make Sola and Krig share a pod while Holon and Jia also share but Dartz volunteered to be with Jia. With formations in place they took off. Dartz held Jia tightly in his arms and could have died like that a happy man. Jia was beginning to like his antics of these feelings towards her and accepted them quickly throughout the journey through space. For several days they flew seeing little planets and stars pass by but each time the scanners picked up on them they indicated nonliving conditions. So they continued on.

...

Several more days passed and everyone was asleep letting auto-pilot handle the travel and allowing the scanners to wake them. Dartz held Jia close for space reasons but he let her lay her head on his shoulder and before he too joined into a slumber he made note of how delicate she looked there. Something he had never seen before, and he hoped he would be the only one to.

Everyone was soundly asleep having been exhausted the entire trip. Ahead of them was a planet with a shade of yellow almost engulfing it with a few specks of blue decorating it. The pods began sounding off a sound they haven't heard for a long time. The beeps awoke everyone to the relief of oxygen and life on the planet. "Jia wake up. We've found a place."

Jia stirred and looked out their window at this large planet. "What is it?  
Does it have a name?" She yawned wiping the sleep from her eyes. Dartz pressed some buttons but nothing popped up. "No,...it doesn't. It's a completely new place."

Holon sounded excited as he spoke. "We're stopping here right?"

"We better be! If I get someones tail shoved up my nose one more time we're gonna have one less Saiyan around!" Sola was back to herself.

Dartz made the pods all head to the yellow planet. It was enormous in size.  
Probably bigger than four of their suns. Breaking the sound barrier and the velocity quickening they prepared for impact. Down they descended. An aura of flame engulfing them at their fall.

The pods landed into the earth of the planet and dug deep creating a crater around each one. They all wanted to get out. See this new place. See if the locals would be a problem or if they could take control of it themselves. All their excitement for the fight was returning to them. The doors slowly opened revealing the sky to them. A mixture of yellow, orange and reds plastered it.

The squad floated up to the skies filled with relief and decided to spread out and search the planet. Krig and Sola went together but the other three separated. They blasted off in several directions expanding the seeking. Jia was enjoying every bit of this planet. The water no matter how small lengthwise appeared to be a deep depth. She couldn't wait to explore the pools of the planet. Soaring through the sky she felt herself become heavier. 'Seems the gravity is quite heavier than home is.'

She continued o fly when her scouter beeped several times before blowing a fuse in her ear. The last reading was a few power levels near hers. She grimaced from the combustion and removed the hunk of metal from her ear. It was overloaded with too many signatures. Jia flew in the direction she felt they were. Soaring over several masses of land she had to scale a mountain before peering down into a valley and witnessing a giant battle wage. 'Must be the natives.'

The species of which she spoke were of a humanoid form. They had arms and legs like them. But no hair. Instead small pointed horns of varying sizes patterned their scalps and other markings covered them as well. Their ears drooped instead of being pointed high. And their eyes were fierce with a fighting spirit. A grin spread it's way on her face. So they too live to fight.  
This exhilarated her beyond the chance to do battle with the Vegeta family. But something was off. The battle below was one-sided. The other was getting massacred. Which she didn't mind but she had the biggest inkling to join them and perhaps make it more interesting.

She bolted towards the crevice which all the action occurred. Several locals peered up at the shadow above them and all darted away for the landing. Jia stomped on the ground as she landed creating quakes in the earth making many of the natives fall down off balance. She lifted her head and looked at each side of the crowd. The losing side all had distinct markings on their cheeks while the dominating side had their symbols set on their foreheads in between their horns. Jia held on a confident smirk as she crossed her arms. Whispers passed through the crowd as the confusion of the stranger came to their attention. Jia then spoke. "Any of you know what I'm saying? You intelligent enough?"

Most began to whisper again before one of the fighters on the side that appeared to be losing, stepped forward. It had the appearance of female but Jia wasn't all too sure. She also took notice that this woman had both markings on her head and cheeks. The woman walked up to her heaving and lots of her kind were making cautious noises but Jia surprisingly let her continue to walk near her. The horned woman was a mere five feet from her standing firm with a stare of strong concentration on her. Jia felt the womans power rising and knew she wished for a challenge.

"I see. You don't understand language of tongue but fighting you communicate.  
Delightful! Let's begin!" Jia took to the skies waiting for the other to follow. She had to stop immediately upon realization that the other didn't follow. She had to laugh. They couldn't fly.

Jia laughed pointing at them before calming herself after realizing the warrior woman was still waiting. She floated down back to her with a shrug and a wave of a hand. "Sorry there-"

The warrior leapt at her with her elbow extended, not letting her finish her sentence. Jia dodged the blow from her elbow and had to duck again to avoid another blow from the other arm trying to sideswipe her. Jia then was going to land her own in the woman gullet but had to jump completely back seeing as how all the spikes on the woman grew to shank her. Jia felt a sting on her shoulder. She knew one of them connected and Jia began cackling. She was so excited. A new planet with warriors to do battle with! And they weren't even half bad. This woman even landed the first blow in the fight. "Yes! This is great! I can't wait to continue!"

Jia boosted herself at the woman and dodged her spikes the native shot out towards her. When Jia was close to her she landed her first hit on her. She landed a perfect liver blow while leaning away from another spike poking out of her shoulder. When the woman gasped and coughed from the powerful punch Jia had noticed the flesh spikes stopped growing. She smiled widely at this. 'How quaint.'

The two warriors exchanged looks of both anticipation and of joy. Both of them were enjoying themselves despite wounds and such.

They then leapt away from each other and dug into the ground to just jump back at each other in a flurry of blows. Some connected but most were dodged. Both warriors had a look of pure bliss on them. The others surrounding the two females were all chanting or just plain yelling at the spectacle.

Both exchanged a blow to each of their abdomens and both backed away still with a smile. Jia's smirk returned when she caught her breathe. "Well done. I am considerably impressed. I haven't been this worn out by close combat since my training days. But we also have other tricks."

Jia lifted her hand and out popped an orb of energy. It shone throughout both armies around them and several had looks of amazement and fear. The other woman wiped some blood away not looking at the energy in Jia's palm but at her face.  
Jia respected this. Never taking eyes off your opponent. Jia then shouted at her expanding her energy and whipping it at her. The woman planted herself and blocked her head and chest with her arms and took it. Jia waited until the smoke cleared to see what the damage report would be. She again was impressed.  
The woman shielded herself by growing her spikes into a shield but something else about the warrior woman caught her eye. Her forehead and cheek markings were glowing and an energy significantly similar to that of Saiyans was emanating from her. The earth began to shake slightly and the spikes began forming around her body like it was a natural armor platelet for her. The woman gritted her teeth while the process was going on. Jia watched as this woman's power level was increasing with each second. Not wanting to be outmatched in a power battle she too took her stance and began raising her power. It would attract the closest of her allies but if they had tried to make contact earlier she wouldn't have been able to respond anyway. They would have already been in their way, but this would let them know she was battling. Her shouts became louder as small pieces of earth shook and crumbled into the air. Both woman were gathering much energy before both let it end at the same time. The native alien was covered with her spikes in an armor that covered all but some of her face and muscles. Her shoulders looked menacing with the points on them looking sharper than teeth. Jia didn't change much physically but was surrounded in an aura that caused everything around her to levitate. Her hair was constantly moving with the flux of her energy. They both looked eager to continue but one if the other natives called out. It caught everyone of their attentions. It was another female looking one, except this one had significantly smaller horns and had the look of pleading to her. The armored one Jia was fighting began speaking to her and rushed over to her. The winning side of the army began grumbling at this and soon started their own shouts of displeasement. Jia also was angered. She blatantly turned her back on her to go tend to this other woman. She sensed such little power from the other one which angered her even more. Why leave something you were obviously enjoying to help the poor weakling?

Jia then shouted silencing everyone with her volume. The armored woman was holding the others shoulders before turning her head to Jia again. "You dare leave in the heat of battle?! To go tend to some whelp whose not worth a damn?!"

The warrior woman shouted back at her which only added frustration to the flame of anger and annoyance in Jia. She growled at this. She then launched herself with her heightened power at the woman roaring a battle-cry! The armored warrior braced herself in front of the other and caught Jia's punch with much effort. Jia then tried her other hand but she caught that too. Both were at a stalemate. One focusing all her power on attack and pushing, the other on defense and holding. They both snarled and growled at each others power. Both trying to raise it faster than the other to overpower them. Soon though Jia began gaining leverage. And the armored woman's arms began to shake and slowly give. Jia smirked at this and applied more, causing the spiked woman to bend at her knees. Jia's voice picked up in a giggle at her obvious strength. Each laugh made the opposing alien woman snarl back.

At this the smaller native woman rushed over and grabbed for Jia's forehead and chin. Jia peered over at her with seething madness. The younger one appeared frightened but continued to place her hands on her head and chin before shutting her eyes. Now the markings on her began to glow into a blinding light causing both warriors to back away but Jia still felt the natives hands on her. Jia fell backwards when feeling a push of energy inject itself into her head. The pulse was so strong it forced her off the other woman and onto the ground. When she stopped Jia propped herself up on the ground. "What the hell did you do to me?!"

She jumped up ready to attack when the armored woman stood in front if the smaller one again holding her hands out. "You will not harm my sister!"

Jia widened her eyes in surprise and halted her assault. "I can understand you."

All the whispers from all around were comprehensible now. Some where questions of her and others were of the warrior in front of her. The younger one came out from behind her. "Please stop this fighting."

Jia quirked her eyebrows. Before she could protest the other beat her to the punch...so to say. "Wakana. We have no choice! They've all come for us."

She then turned in the direction back to Jia. "Besides,...this unknown warrior has greeted us for a reason. And it seems the way of fighting is with her."

"Skirsa,...please. There doesn't have to be any fighting."

"Yes there does!"

Jia was trying her hardest to wait but her itch to fight was winning out. She also wanted to know how she could suddenly understand them. Wakana walked forward but Skirsa made sure she was a close distance to her. Wakana approached Jia. "You have come to our world stranger. Why? Have you come to end this conflict? Has The eternal god sent you?" she asked in almost a pleading tone.  
Jia crossed her arms at this. "I know nothing of your gods or your war. We have come to claim this land as our own home."

Jia sounded proud and confident after each words escaped. It was true. They didn't come to make friends. They came to make a new home out of someone else's. Wakana then spoke again. "There is more of you?"  
Jia nodded. "The Saiyans have entered your world. You should feel privileged.  
Or maybe you have not heard of us since we have never heard of you."  
Skirsa scowled at her the entire time. "You will not be conquering us. You can barely hold me let alone a whole army."  
Jia snickered at that. Though both woman exerted an enormous amount of energy both knew they hadn't reached their best yet.

"Fool. I unfortunately cannot claim to be the strongest. And even still. I could tell you and I are the strongest here. We could take everyone here if we wanted." Jia exclaimed. Skirsa smirked noticing the accidental compliment. "As right as you are you are also very wrong."

Jia scrunched her eyebrows. Letting Skirsa continue she gave a nod. Skirsa was gonna continue but as soon as she opened her mouth the one army opposite of them gave a battle shout.

"Attack those treacherous wenches now!" the whole army was booking it down with some armored foes heading their way. Jia felt each signature rise significantly but saw a few specks heading towards them and only waved.

Dartz flew behind them and barreled through the army landing beside Jia. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Dartz. Was only having fun." the others joined. "Why didn't you respond to us?"

Jia sighed. "These idiots were having apparently a war of theirs and certain levels overloaded my scouter. It blew up."

The natives were baffled at these warriors, they blew right through there lines including the armor units. Dartz was looking at the scratch on her. Jia noticed him looking. "Was having a fun tussle with the woman named Skirsa."

Everyone looked at the pair of women behind her. Holon shook his head. "How can you understand them? All I hear is hellish gibberish!"

"The smaller one touched me with a light of sorts."

Wakana approached. "Please tell them we don't want to fight."

Jia turned being the only one who can understand them. "Sorry, but that is what we're here for."

Wakana looked heartbroken. "But why?! There doesn't have to be! No one has to fight here. We've done nothing wrong!"

"See again you're wrong. There will always be someone to fight, and us Saiyans will always be ready to fight them." Jia and the others heard what she said but not a word was understood from Wakana. But whenever Jia spoke their spirits rose in eagerness and promise to fight. Wakana shook her head. "You spoke of how you wanted a home. We,...we can give you one."

"Wakana!"

"We can! And,...if you must. You can fight with us. I was hoping you would be a deciding factor in my favor,...but apparently there must always be a fight. And for every fight, there must be a fighter."

Jia listened to all she promised. She liked what was heard but she also didn't like that they would have to share homes or fight for someone again.

"How about we just kill you all? We'd be fine then."

"Even after I promised you would keep on fighting?!" Wakana was on the verge of tears. Dartz watched the confusing exchange and wished he could interact and maybe settle whatever was going on. He gently placed his massive hand on her uninjured shoulder getting her attention. His looked up at him with slight puzzlement before she sighed in defeat

"You must speak this to Dartz. He is our leader." she spoke pointing to him.  
Dartz took a breath of respect. Wakana stepped forward with her hands coming at his face. He didn't know what he was expecting but before she did the other army charged again. Sola growled in annoyance and blasted away a good bit but some couldn't withstand her blast and faded with it. Their bodies vaporized in her surprise attack. Upon seeing their fellow soldiers killed by a wave of a hand the remaining forces ran away cowering. Wakana was now shaking. Dartz leaned in to her hands then trying to calm the girl. Wakana regained herself and repeated the process to nit just Dartz but everyone else and repeated what she said. It didn't take Dartz long to accept the offer. He had to convince Holon and Sola to not harm anyone till they check out their promises.

But either way, they had found their new home.

...

...

AN: Hey guys. to be honest im surprised i made this chapter as fast as i did. In all seriousness school here will be picking up and other such factors in my life. Examples include my sisters wedding, my job, and most importantly school work. Im already working on chapter 3 but it probably won't come out as fast as this chapter did. So please be patient with me, and review(: Tell me if you like it and what not. I appreciate the support from you guys(:) Thnx to dragonblaze66 for keeping me on my toes.

Have a grand life.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I. Am. Not. Dead. Yet. Here's the next chapter to my DragonBall Z story. This is mainly for foundation of the future of this story but i hope you enjoy!. I've been drawing out these characters and hope to post them up somewhere soon for your guy's preference(:

ENJOY

...

DBO Chapter 3

The Pros and Cons

...

...

Dartz was leading the Saiyans to their new home. Wakana and Skirsa were both on a creature of sorts for travel while they flew. It was quite wooly in wore like hair. If covered its eyes but its massive hooves stuck out so as to not step on stray strands. Now that they could understand their speech both of the girls revealed the details of what was going on. They gave their planet the name of Souldeen with them being called Soulds. The Soulds have been separated by class for as long as their history began. They marked themselves with their beliefs and their caste level. Wherever the location, is what class they belong. They also have a royal family, and that's where the conflict begins. The latest royals have died out without an heir and never left anyone to take the throne. A law of theirs dictated if they were to visit the Seer at the Heart of their continent and prove themselves with the Seers Symbol they will become the new Royal family.

Wakana and Skirsa were originally the body guards of the person their people chose, to locate the Seer and crown him as their new King. When they found their Seer the choice the Seer made was not what everyone wanted. The Seer chose Wakana and Skirsa to be crowned the new rulers. All the people part of the guard with them accepted the choice made. The family that the people wanted were not so accepting. They ran off in anger back to their kingdom with a symbol of their own and told the citizens that Wakana and Skirsa are frauds.

Now the only ones that believe in the pair of sisters is the knights of the guard they grew up with. Unfortunately that doesn't match the total army the false family has under their wing.

The sisters have been fighting this war now for several years. They have just recently been against their backs

"Our home is here." Wakana stopped the convoy and halted their riding animals called Girshwas. The Saiyans looked around in search of their home but only saw the base of a mountain.

"Is this rock your home?" Holon spoke dissapointed. Skirsa yelled at them to be quiet and to continue on foot. The rest of their small army behind them began to groan. They knew what was coming next. They all began walking up this mountain. The Saiyans followed barely winded since they floated. Skirsa envied them and growled in disapproval. All the Saiyans giggled to themselves at their luck. Even Dartz smiled at the circumstances. The trek over the mountain was long and grueling. The men were exhausted and heaving for air which was thin at this altitude for them. Even the Saiyans could feel the pressure increasing and it took more effort to breathe as well. The summit brought forth a drop in temperature and a dense fog surrounding them. It didn't seem to bother anyone though so they continued. Dartz was running so many images of where they were heading he didn't notice the wide grin on himself.

"That excited eh?" Dartz looked below him at Jia whom floated a perfect parallel to him. He felt a sense of ease surround him looking at her. She too held a content smile.

"Aren't you? We are heading to our new home. I can only imagine what it's like. There doesn't seem to be much technological advancement with these Soulds so maybe something with clay or stone."

Jia shrugged still holding her smirk. "I'm gonna miss all those tech things. Made everything so much easier. I don't understand why we couldn't just dominate everyone here. I hated working with Frieza watching us, now we are at the mercy of a people we could take easily."

Dartz lowered himself closer to her. "That doesn't bother you as much as you say it does."

Jia playfully smacked his face. "Says you."

"Ok now you're acting like Sola."

"I heard that ya' dick!" Sola roared.

The couple stifled a laugh at being caught. "Hey Jia. What do you say once we're settled in we think of a name?"

Jia was brought back to reality at his question. Why did they have to think of one? Anything would do in her opinion. She actually didn't think they would be able to do anything for awhile it seemed. "It doesn't really matter to me what the Childs name will be. Why did you already have some in mind?"

Dartz nodded vigorously. "If we have a son I was thinking of Arod, or Arrow."

Holon now piped up. "Why such weird names?"

Then Sola, "Yeah what in the world does Arod mean anyway?"

Jia laughed at Dartz' expression upon realizing everyone was listening to him. Dartz held a grunt and averted eye contact in embarrassment. Jia floated even closer than they were and whispered in his ear. "We'll talk later about this."

Dartz heard the purr escape in her words and felt every part of his body tingle. He could melt to her voice but refused to show any of that in front of his squad. Jia caught every act he portrayed and just winked at him.

Once climbing the summit of the mountain all other peaks could be seen. The Saiayns all felt surrealism peering at the landscape. It was such a new place to experience. Something that would have to wait. They couldn't take it all in before Skirsa came back to gather their attentions. "Hey, we're here. You can come inside."

They followed her inside a well lit cave into the mountainside. The walls were completely flattened with scriptures of sorts plastered on them. Other hallways lead down to more pathways but soon Skirsa revealed their underground city. Stone monuments inside with holes leading to the sky let in rays of light that landed on many sundials but the energy orbs that lit the area resonated once someone was near. Skirsa beckoned them down flights of stairs before reaching a large stone door that was on the bottom of the city. It took a long while to even reach it. Wakana met up with her and both siblings nodded to each other before focusing one of their spikes to extend out of their palms and insert it into a keyhole on the massive slab of rock of a door. They turned and pushed open the way inside. Dartz and crew had the look of wonder on them at all the sights but this room left all their mouths drop. Inside was a massive statue of pure diamond. It took on the form of a creature with an elongated body but large masculine limbs with menacing talons gripping the wall. It seemed like the body went on forever before it's head was lowered in place above a mantle. It's jaws were wide open showing off it's grand teeth to the world below. The absence of life normally found in statues was not in this one. Every inch appeared as if it could move out and snatch you at any moment. Below the mantle sat a figure that the Saiyans couldn't identify from the distance they were at. The shorter the gap became the more each warrior felt they were being forced into the diamond creatures clutches. Every single one of them was waiting for the talons to move out and attack them. They were all on edge but none knew why.

Ahead below the roaring maw at the altar sat a woman. She seemed to be meditating in a silent force of concentration. Her skin a touch of blue complimenting the orange light in the room. Her ears pointing straight up naturally; she had to have heard everything in the room. Her hair a whole mohawk of white descending down the base of her neck to mid back.

Wakana and Skirsa approached her and knelt down to her before whispering. The woman's ear perked up at the sudden voices in her room. "M'lady. We have returned."

"As I can see. You have returned alive, and you brought newcomers." The woman's voice sounded mature and all knowing. She floated up staying in her sitting position and turned around revealing she was something the Saiyans have only heard about. This woman was a Kai.

All the Saiyans were opened mouth in awe and surprise at seeing one in front of them. Holon couldn't contain himself. "Yo-you're a KAI!"

The woman smiled at their sudden realization. Wakana and Skirsa looked confused at their words. "She is the Seer of the Heart. What is a Kai?"

"It is what I am, though I was of the Supremes long ago. I am just as surprised to see Saiyans before me. I felt many of your people perish. You must have been very fortunate to be left alive." The Saiyans didn't know what else to add. After a moment of silence from everyone the Kai continued.

"They call me the Seer, but I also have a name I was born with. Mirai. And I assume you have many questions seeing as how you have come here."

Skirsa then interrupted. "Actually M'lady, these warriors were promised home and the promise to fight alongside us." Skirsa eyed Wakana who held a guilty expression but inside she didn't regret what she said. Mirai noticed the tension between the siblings and just smiled. "Children. Whatever has come to pass is already in the past. If these fine warriors wish to stay then they can. If they wish to partake in battle they may outside on the battlefield. I fear that you have all returned alive means the threat will grow. And more of Hash's groups will return even stronger."

Holon pushed Sola's arm in excitement. They were told they could fight and now stronger, powerful enemies would be approaching. But with their ignorance Jia and Dartz knew this would be troublesome. Jia was barely stronger than Skirsa here and if there is yet to be more with a higher power they would be in a long struggle. Skirsa and Wakana both knew this as well.

Mirai continued. "Children,...I must speak with the Saiyans in private. Leave us."

Skirsa hesitantly got up unlike her sister who was eager to please their Seer. They exited the room leaving the group of warriors alone with the Kai. Mirai stared them down. As soon as the massive stone doors shut an ancient text scribbled itself onto the latch and around the borders glowing an aura of blue. "Now."

All the Saiyans jerked forward to look at Mirai who was no longer in a sitting position but still floating. Her eyes angered and piercing. "What brings the barbaric race of the Saiyans. I am surprised to say that you haven't caused mass chaos already. And on top of that you showed up here with the facade that you will not harm us."

Her words were dripping with venom towards them and her power showed she was exerting enormous amounts of power. More than they could have imagined. More than that of Frieza. Dartz made himself a barricade between Mirai and his squad. "I know what your kind is like. Murdering, pride-full race that live to fight. Live to kill. Live to SLAUGHTER! LIVE TO SEE THE END OF LIFE DRAIN FROM ANOTHER!"

Dartz and his squad felt all the pressure on them, causing them to bend at their knees and bow in weakness. Dartz heard everyone grumble at the awesome power of the Kai. He too was groaning at the intensity of her. He turned around to find Jia also struggling. He returned back to her and forced his strength to bear the pressure for the next moments. He shakily stood. His steps towards her caused Mirai to apply more. Dartz buckled but still fought to continue. He laid a hand on Jia's shoulder giving her reassurance before making his energy blast him towards the Kai.

Mirai went to attack but stopped mid-swing and plastered her eyes at him. His fists weren't clenched his eyes locked on hers and he stood fully bearing her assault. "We will not harm these people. I will make sure of this. We just lost our home. Our planet. It was destroyed before our very eyes. We don't want another one to end like that. We just want to live on."

Mirai wasn't buying his peace making speech. "That Planet didn't originally belong to you anyway."

Dartz gritted his teethe. " I was born on that planet. It was my home! Now all we want is to have another. Isn't it enough that I'm even talking with you now? To show you I can put away my pride to move on? That we don't have to battle?"

Jia and the others heard him speak these words and were baffled. How could he demean himself to cooperate with this person even if she was a Kai?

Mirai stared Dartz down. She couldn't be fooled by this. She had people to protect. "How can I trust you and your squad to not hurt anyone of us?"

Dartz and the others felt the pressure slowly lessen on them. They could breathe normally again and the stress on their bodies wasn't crushing them. Dartz heaved for air at the relief. "What must we do Kai...? To be accepted here?"

"Are you asking me,...Saiyan?" Mirai stated in a mocking tone.

After a long take of air Dartz nodded, the only confirmation he gave to her. Mirai let off all pressure and her intensity declined. She was no longer floating but was standing perfectly straight. She waited for the whole squad to pick themselves up and approach them as close as Dartz was. "The man Hash who has been attempting to kill those children will be back. And he will bring stronger warriors. You all must protect these people. If you do not I will bear down all the strength I have on your life."

Every single one of the Saiyans in the room felt the weight in her words. They knew she would not hesitate to kill them. But there was one Saiyan there whose gears were turning in deep thought.

"Excuse me,...Mirai." An unfamiliar voice sounded from the back. Everyone whirled to Krig's tone. Everyone waiting for him to continue. "You are stronger than all of us. We all were put to our knees just moments ago. How come we are to go out,...not that we won't mind the opportunity to have a fight,...but...how come you won't take to Hash's armies?"

Mirai smiled mournfully at his observation. "You are smart young one. If I could enter outside I would."

All the Saiyans in the room looked back between the Kai and there own fellow warrior at their conversation in much confusion. "I am bound here. To forever listen to the outside world yet not enter it. I may be a Kai by blood but I was banished from that order to forever be be-stilled with the Curse to guard this place for eternity. And that is all you need to know about me. The reason I am placing my trust in you is because you lot can grow stronger. Stronger and faster than anything else i have witnessed. This ability of yours will be the deciding factor in these up coming battles. Now will you or will you not accept this?"

All of the Saiyans looked to Dartz letting him answer for them. Dartz nodded to Mirai adding, "We will."

...

Skirsa was pacing around the town square below the mountain. Wakana was sitting on a stone bench also waiting. She though didn't know why. "Skirsa remind me again why we are waiting on the people who wanted to kill us?"

"They didn't want to kill us."

"The one killed hundreds of us-!"

"Of them! They didn't harm us! They killed them... Sigh. You will never understand a warriors code."

"Oh! Was that a stab at my inability to hurt others?!"

"That's not what I meant sister..." The duo huffed at each other in aggravation but both still waited in their spots. Both kept stealing glances at each other in an apologetic way.

"So,...Wakana... Do you think she'll let them stay? You remember the last time someone took her on."

Wakana nodded. "I don't know. They did blatantly say they live to fight."

Skirsa shook her head. Not exactly what she wanted to hear. Skirsa was readying a reply when blurs of shadows passed over them. The siblings veered upwards to see all the Saiyans lowering themselves to their level. Skirsa was smiling from ear to ear before gathering her composure again. "Well you're alive it seems."

Jia stepped forward with a smirk of her own. "I bet you would've loved the other way around."

"And miss a rematch with you? Nah. We have to finish what we started." Skirsa and Jia looked as if they were to continue right then and there. Wakana though went to intervene.

"What happened with M'lady? How did you win her favor?" Everyone did have their attention on the female warriors until Wakana spoke. Dartz stepped forward to answer. "We must secure your safety. This Hash will be coming. And you need the Saiyan's to end him. We have given her our word."

He had the tone that he wouldn't explain any more of the topic. Dartz truly wanted to be integrated as soon as possible. Jia did as well. Even with the promise of a battle coming ahead they must have a place to settle down. Holon, Sola, and Krig all had different ideas. All three of their stomachs sounded off in a roar of hunger. Holon went to comment. "I really really hope you people eat."

...

The Saiyans got what they wanted. A welcome feast put on by the soldiers and some citizens was prepared and they all went to town with it. Nothing was left not even crumbs. The squad made sure NOTHING was missed. It surprised all the Soulds around at their voracious and monstrous appetite. Once all their bellies were filled Wakana and Skirsa showed them around. The barracks had many weapons and training attire though they probably wouldn't fit them so the local smith and tailor went to work to create what they believed would fit the strangers. The training grounds would be a go-to place for them. Frequent visits would become a norm no doubt. Learning and teaching styles of fighting would also become regularly seen. All around the Saiyans were enjoying everything even despite it's lack of technology.

They lastly introduced them to their homes. Large stone canvasses quartering areas off for them. Every home of theirs looked like this but these ones in particular were close enough for them yet perfectly far for Dartz and Jia. Wakana had made the assumption that Dartz and Jia were together and was happy that she had found a place specifically for them. Although she did not appreciate the raging Sola when she had made a hut for both her and Krig expecting the same thing of the two. Holon was laughing so hard at Sola's anger that he missed the new info where Wakana arranged for Holon and Krig to share so Sola wouldn't kill her.

Everyone went there separate ways to their designated homes. Skirsa and Wakana even wished them a good respite. Sola automatically went to her hut and made sure all lights were out. Krig and a pouting Holon walked to theirs. Dartz and Jia journeyed inside their home. The stone kept all heat compressed inside creating a roasting feel of humidity. Jia relished the welcoming heat. Dartz was indifferent on the matter but was instead keeping his focus on Jia. She walked inside oblivious to the pair of eyes watching her every move. He held a smile continuously as he kept track of her in his sight. Leaning against the door he pondered on what she was thinking.

She was placing a hand on all the walls. The rough textures reminded her of the sidewalks on home. She would walk many of those despite her ability to fly. Feeling the twitch of her muscles work in a slow rhythmic motion was a good change from rapid jabs of jolts. She ventured furthered and found that all the furniture had a glowing script on it causing it to float. Their own bed was waiting midair. Jia approached it with Dartz not far behind. "This place is unlike any other."

Dartz's smile grew bigger at her voice. He slinked over to her side tracing the outline of her arm with his fingers. Jia had been watching him come up to her with a look about him she hadnt seen before. She let him continue his strokes on her arm before he soon cooed her to face him. Jia helplessly obliged interested in what he was doing. Dartz felt his lungs expand as he inhaled her scent. He couldn't get enough of it. Her smell drove him to the edge of sanity. To continue with the effects on him his hands began to roam her shoulders. Jia closed her eyes in the soft pleasure it gave her. She knew he wanted to be one with her tonight. And she wouldn't mind if they did, but a thought at the back of her mind screamed in protest, 'not yet!'

Jia laid her hands on his and lifted them. Dartz looked disappointed at this but let it happen. Jia sighed in frustration. Her instincts have never proved her wrong before and she wouldn't doubt them now. "Not today Dartz. I don think it's as celebratory of an occasion for that to happen tonight."

Dartz held an apologetic face before responding, "I'm sorry, Jia. I didn't mean to push you."

"Don't apologize Dartz. I understand your need, and your want. Our original plans didn't exactly..." At the slight mention of home both Saiyans became very forlorn. Jia slithered to their bed and sat on it placing her arms on her knees. Dartz glared at the ground. There were still so many questions. How was their world destroyed? There had to be more survivors. Or were they the last?

"Dartz."

Jia's voice took him out of his trance. She was still in the same position on the bed but was staring at him. "Rest Dartz. We all need a comfortable respite."

Dartz nodded still sullen in mood but the thought of sleeping next to Jia made him content with their circumstances. Even if for a moment.


	4. Chapter 4

WHEW! Lots going on in this one. Lots of fighting. I had such a blast with this one!

.

DBO Chapter 4

Nerves

A few days had passed since the Saiyans moved in with the Soulds. They all soon found out that among this small-colony everybody had a specific purpose. Everyone was at work. Skirsa was at the training grounds all day teaching new recruits with some of the lower ranked troops and Wakana was a teacher to all the young ones along with worth mentioning she was a healer in training. Every Sould had a specific marking indicating their class and place but those signs also depicted their path of belief. Wakana and Skirsa went into very detailed explanations on if a Sould would partake in a pilgrimage for their path they can obtain certain powers. They were an example with gaining the Seer's mark. They could perform multiple skills but all were connected. Wakana was always some form of healer or interpreter. She brought people together. Skirsa though was one of the affront. Her excellence in fighting acquitted her the ability to fluctuate her power, though it is not mastered yet.

The Saiyans all partook in some activities but their time was all out of wack from trying to adjust to their light cycle. Sola was awake earlier than the others. Without missing a beat she would wake up at the crack of dawn. On this planet though it was still dark out and Sola knew if she started anything that Kai lady would be after their tails. She continuously felt as if she was caged here ever since they landed and Dartz made them all follow these scum people to their home. Every solitary person with those damned horns were beneath them! How could they even be subjected to this integration?! The Kai can't do anything. She's stuck in that room of hers. She can't do shit.

Sola pouted till their sun came out and shined through the strategic holes in the ceilings. Beams shone down on her, warming her skin, like nature was giving an attempt to soothe her. More people bustled around once beginning their day and the more she saw the more angrier she became. She could blast every single one of these wretched horned people to dust if she wanted. Her hands clenched into fists at the thought. The grip tightened the longer she stayed put. Grinding her teeth in seethed rage Sola stared at the Soulds. She wanted so badly to lay waste to these people. But her sense would kick in and shout that Dartz would be after her,...and so would that Kai. After very long minutes of her temperature rising she blasted away. Knocking through the roof and out of the place. It wasn't their home. It wasn't her home. It wasn't home.

.

The crash of stone alerted all within the secret chasm. Small boulders fell injuring a few but mostly missing others. One even hit Holon as he walked out of his make shift house. Krig was outside in his fighting attire minus the armor and ended up forcing a few stragglers out of harms way with a light energy pulse at them. Holon rubbed his head in minor annoyance. "Geez. Thought this place would've held up a lot better."

Krig didn't respond to him. Instead he walked over to Dartz exiting his hut with Jia not far behind. Dartz enjoyed his sleep and still looked drowsy even with the incident that just occured. "What...*yawn*...what happened?"

Holon snickered at his tiredness. He wanted to make some sick joke about having a rough night but his sister would automatically be pegged as the one who GAVE him the rough.

Krig pointed to Sola's house and moved his finger upward to the new hole in the ceiling. Dartz and the rest of the Saiyans followed him as he pointed out the most obvious. Jia shook her head. "Oh boy. What got under her skin this time? It wasn't me."

Krig just shrugged his shoulders. Holon began to laugh aloud. "Maybe she's on her lady time hahahahaha!"

"Don't be stupid brother. If she was she would've gone after me the moment she awoke. Stupid kid." Jia huffed. Dartz began to worry. Did something happened to her to make her burst out of here? Before he could think of an answer Skirsa and a male Sould appeared before them running at top speed. He remembered that he was the original Captain of their guard so to speak before Skirsa surpassed him in rank. "Are we under attack?!"

Skirsa looked frantic at this and so did the male. Dartz took it upon himself to explain. "No we are not. Our comrade Sola just up and left us for some reason."

The male drew forward. "Then go and fetch her. She will attract enemies to us."

Holon piped up while rubbing his nose. "She can handle herself. She's a wild one. Not many can keep track of her moves."

Skirsa then countered. "Are these three the only ones that get it?!"

Holon looked over to Krig, Jia, and Dartz quirking up an eyebrow. All three had a very serious look on them. Their fists clenched and eyes wide. They knew they had to get her back. Before she is spotted. They knew this place had a small army but the opposing side had a whole civilization to be turned onto them. And if what Mirai said was true she wouldn't be able to handle anything if those stronger than them appeared.

.

.

Sola flew between the mountains weaving in and out of each massive rock. Her anger vacant on her visage. Glaring eyes staring before her. Teeth gritting with every emotion she felt. "Fuck this planet! This is not home. This is canon fodder beneath even Krig's feet."

She flew passed more mountains before she landed on a tower of rocks. There she gripped her palms till blood seeped out. Her nails dug deep into her skin curling the layer under them. The sting didnt alleviate anything. She brought her arms over her chest and threw them to the side with a cry of pure rage, exerting all the pent up feelings she had. The landscape around her was blown into rubble and debris at her explosion. The rocks were burnt, the ground scorched, no other life remained around her. Huffing from her outburst she dropped her arms and continued on. That outburst barely relieved anything within her. Sola took to the skies yet again, planning on causing some chaos.

The same landscape forever in her sight. The yellow plains, the deep blue water spots, and even the weird wildlife annoyed her. She felt like she should attack anything that moved. So she did. Blasted at some of the different animals just out of curiosity of what the color of their blood would be and it was another way she could release more energy.

Soon though after destroying poor animals that happened to be in her line of sight she took back to the skies. Flying high and above she went till she was above the clouds there.

The wispy tufts dispersed on touch. Sola looked at these clouds with her deep dark eyes. Extending a hand she touched one and automatically felt the mistiness inside and saw how it displayed onto her. Such a delicate thing. Fragile and gentle; something she hoped she would never become. Sola focused what she could muster and dispersed to be rid of these damnable clouds.

.

.

Far below the wild Sola marched a group of Soulds. Each one with very distinct markings around their eyes. Their glaring irises set on the direction they were heading. The last battle of the Hashes. They had meant to meet up with the army the day before but time slipped by them. The three men were skulking now at what had happened. Some stranger female came from the sky?! Next they'll be saying that Igners can swim. What ludicrously! All they had to say was they were defeated, not fabricate some tale of fantasy to make it seem outlandish. The tallest of the group had his eyes closed the entire trip and he didn't speak unless it was to laugh. The other two were brothers and they constantly bickered on and on about the wimps of their armies. "I mean why even send them if they don't get any results?"

"Yeah really. They should just send us at the first sign of battle!" The brothers high-fived and clacked their elbow horns together in delighted agreement before returning two held hands to their friend. The tall one obligated their antics with a smile and slapped both of their hands. The brothers hooted and hollered at themselves before all three paused in their tracks and felt a wave of power brush over them like a powerful gust of wind. Blocking their eyes they waited for it to settle down. The wind flew over them with much debris from the ground. Specks of dirt picked up and clacked on them and their body a few seconds it finally stopped. "What was that? This ain't the wind of nature."

The other brother shrugged and looked around the place to find the source. The tall one looked up and pointed up into the sky. The brothers followed him out to a small speck in the sky surrounded by swirling clouds. "What's that?"

The man with shut eyes then spoke. "Something not from our world. I sense something completely different. Something neither of us have ever experienced before."

"Do you think they weren't lying about that woman?"

"I don't even know anymore Sinus."

The man with closed eyes powered up and his spikes began forming distinct shapes. Sharper than that of Skirsa and longer. His forearms unsheathed a blade like object, sliding it into his hand before he pulled it back to lunge it at the figure in the air.

.

Sola was huffing from her excursion against the innocent clouds. Small bits of sweat beaded down her face with each intake of breathe. She hovered where she was until something whizzed right by her, slicing her left arm up. No cry of pain escaped as the blood trickled down her appendage. Her teethe grinded against each other as she propelled herself towards the direction the object came from. Below.

She spotted the three figures and cursed herself. "More damn horned pests."

She landed several meters ahead of them with tightened fists. "You three idiots must have a death wish. Attacking a Saiyan."

The three men sneered at her. Sinus took a step forward holding a cocky grin. "You wouldn't happen to be the woman our troops spoke of would ya'?"

Sola copied the same smirk on her own face. So the news of them spread that fast. And yet they don't seem to be afraid. "And what if I am?"

The tall one began walking towards her until the other brother placed an arm ahead of him, causing him to stop in his tracks. Sinus continued. "Then you must be commended. We passed our troops and saw what was left of them, which wasn't very much, and the look of fear plastered on the rest."

He began clapping all the while giggling at the thought. "Never thought we'd be blessed to have the appearance of a worthy opponent before us."

At the end of his words all three of them began charging up. The horns on them all grew out and covered their bodies almost identical to Skirsa's. The only one that was different was the tall man in the back. His pointed out more on his limbs creating length and weapons to him. The smaller two resembled more of what Skirsa looked like when she had come out in that form. Sola prepared for the inevitable attack. Her muscles tight and joints loose.

The two in front leapt to each side of her before propelling themselves back, lunging at her with a hardened fist. Sola flew to the skies only to have to dodge more spikes coming for her in the air. The tall one who never seemed to open his eyes was making sure she wouldn't go far. She weaved in between them down to their master and went to land a punch but had to retreat last second. The man was ready; he had a large maniacal looking chunk in his hand waiting to stab her.

She darted upwards again only to fix her eyes on one of the yelping brothers. She zoomed in after the one whose horns formed a crown, Minus. He leaned back for a power attack at her but Sola saw what he was doing. She pushed on the brakes just as he tried to deliver a punch onto her. He swung all the way forward and landed his fist with the soil. The connection sent massive vibrations through the earth before it collapsed below them. Sola took this opportunity to land several kicks to his cranium. They were hard and fierce but his crown of thorns would've pierced her if not for her armored boots. She felt every detail of them prod her feet with every kick. He went to retaliate but she just flew above him making sure to stay away from the thrown spikes. Some nicked her on her back and her legs slicing them up more. His accuracy was insane.

The other brother, Sinus, whose horned points formatted a mohawk leapt into the air and tackled her while she was occupied dodging. The twosome tussled in the air until Sola swaddled out of his grip and forced him to become her cushion. She quickly dashed backwards knowing the other lad with the crown thorns was behind her. She backflipped behind him and went for another strike. This time though he turned around and met her fist. The collision sent shockwaves around them tearing up the earth. Strings of her fighting outfit peeled away from the force of their impact and her appendage felt as if cracks in her bone occurred. Sola pulled her hand back first feeling the slicing of her skin open from his spiked knuckles. She wanted to clutch them in pain but mentally made herself ignore it and backed off into the sky once again.

Gritting her teethe and hissing she noticed the crown spike kid was smirking at her, causing more growls of anger to rise. Her aura flared at this. Growls escaped as she aimed to charge him when suddenly a thrown spike slashed up the bridge of her nose. She then covered her face and squealed. She locked onto the man who still hadn't even opened his eyes. She released a roar of anger and bolted after him. She flew passed many of his thrown projectiles slowing inching her way closer to him. When she knew she was on top of him she clasped her hands together to smash that bugger through the ground.

She jerked to a stop, mere inches away from his face. She couldn't breathe. Something was stopping her, clogging her esophagus. It felt like bile was coming up from her stomach but it didn't burn. She went and placed her hand on her throat and found out what was causing her to suffocate. The man who never opened his eyes had punctured her throat. A needle like point skewering her, holding her in place. It was attached to his forearm pointing out like a pick. He placed a hand on her shoulder and slid her off letting her hit the ground clutching her neck. He then extended the length till it detached itself from him making it a weapon of precision. He twirled that same needle he created and stabbed her through the abdomen into the dirt. Sola cried out in coughs of blood and agony. The trickle of her fluid out of her mouth and down her cheek reminded her of when she would be swimming. Though that activity lacked the pain, it still held the fear of drowning she had always had.

"Now you won't be flying around everywhere." he whispered. His eyelids peeked open to reveal complete white irises. He was blind. Sola gripped the needle in her gut and tried pulling it out, but the man above her wouldn't allow it. The other two men jumped over to join in on the gawking of there victory. "Was that it? Really?!"

Sola snarled at them while grimacing from her pain. The brothers looked at her with curiosity. "What is she?"

"I think she called herself a Saying?" Sola took a blob of blood and spewed it at them. "I'm a Saiyan you bastards!" She flung her hands towards them and blasted them with energy she had tried to reserve. The men looked stunned and cried as they were flung back from her. The brothers landed roughly but the blind one caught himself. The brothers groaned at the burns they received and tried pressuring out the pain.

Sola stood pulling out the needle and smirking. She framed her fingers around two energy orbs she conducted. She came after them with her power rising making the orbs bigger and brighter. The blind man got into a defensive position with his arms framing himself. The brothers stood up and were almost blinded by the shine of Sola's power.

She charged at them until she was almost a yard away and launched herself into the air and flipped over throwing the orbs at them from behind.

.

Holon and Jia were close enough to each other that when the massive dust cloud appeared before them around a mountain range they both headed there with a boost to their speed. They met up when they both landed on the disheveled ground. Jia was frowning at the circumstances but Holon just smirked to himself finding everything amusing. "I told them she could handle herself, they have nothing to worry about."

Jia shook her head with a roll of her eyes. "Well obviously it was still one hell of a fight. Look at the place."

Holon shrugged and waited for the dust to clear. Coughing could be heard within it. "Hey Sola come on, let's go! You made me miss breakfast!"

The clearer the scene the more Jia felt the problem near them. Sola hadn't answered, problem number one. Number two the coughing sounded male. The dust cleared to reveal dirt covered men with several injuries. No Sola though. Jia furrowed her brows and dashed towards them punching the one away while grabbing the other by the throat. When the tall one realized there was a threat he went to help but Jia increased her power exertion to show how angered she was. "If you even so much as move in my direction I snap this boy's neck."

The lad in her grip was Sinus. His Mohawk of spikes flared larger as he tried fighting against her. Holon walked over to Minus who was gritting his teethe forcing himself to get up. When he was almost to his feet Holon kicked him back down. "Better stay where you're at."

Jia's eyes of ice could pierce through anything at this moment. "Did you kill Sola?"

No one answered but instead just kept looking at her. "ANSWER ME!"

Sinus then kicked Jia in the jaw lessening her grip enough for him to escape. Jia regained her balance in time to maneuver around the tall one's strike to her skull. It only nicked her forehead drawing a sliver of blood. When Sinus went to begin his assault a beam of light blasted him away.

Holon floated above plastering his signature cocky grin. His hand was still held out with the other limb pointed to Minus, whom hadn't moved. "Come on now answer the woman. Your making a worse case for yourselves."

Jia dusted her arms and marched over to their tall friend. He wore a sash around his left shoulder that was pierced multiple times from his spikes. She grabbed for him jerking his head hard till she made him smack her forehead. She didn't care that she too began to bleed from the impact. She glowered down at him in her grip. His eyes were shut tight from the sting on him. "Open your eyes, you insufferable pest!"

He slowly did as was told. Jia took notice of his colorless pupils. She lessened her hold only to apply more strength in keeping it. "Where is Sola? The girl."

Minus was now up looking over at them. "Tuck won't talk to enemies unless to taunt them. He's a true warrior."

Jia paid him no mind but used her other hand to grab Tucks arm from launching a blade like thing into her. Once she held it she saw a thin layer of blood trickling from it. It hadn't pierced her or Holon which only lead her to one answer. Overcome with rage she slid her palm over to the joint of his elbow and twisted. A loud crack echoed from his arm. The man screamed at having his arm broken. Holon added a mocking tone of pain as he cringed at what his sister did.

"Tuck!"Sinus called out before he propelled himself at her. Jia threw Tuck into Sinus making them collide and fall on top of each other. She leapt across landing atop them stomping her foot into Sinus's back causing a gasp of pain escape his lips. She then had to backflip off them just as quick as she landed. Tuck had used his good arm and thrusted out more needle like pins from his palm.

Holon was then attacked by Minus who took advantage of the distraction. He swatted down on Holon's head before he too retaliated and socked him on the cheek. The two turned it into a blood fest with fists flying and kicks thrown at each other.

Jia waited for Tuck and Sinus to stand. Tuck had his good arm constantly pointed at her. She wondered if he could sense her and that's how he could find her. Sinus and Tuck then began raising their exertion compensating for the gap they realized they were in. Jia whisked some strands out of her face and she too matched them in strength. Her visible aura reaching for the skies in a fury of spurts. The Soulds skin was almost completely covered. More than that of when she was fighting Skirsa. Their armor had a sheen to them the more they grew. The blind man she noted named Tuck was only black and yellow. His skin the same yellow as any other Sould but his body armor took on a darker tone with each growth applied. The same with the other except this was a crimson red similar to Skirsa.

The warriors stared each other down. All three unmoving, testing to see how far there power could go. Jia was almost at her limit. She crouched down into a stance that held both arms back and her legs stretch forward. She could hear every punch that Holon was giving and all that he was receiving. He was holding his own pretty well, but that wouldn't last if that other Sould he was fighting could do the same as the others.

Jia sprang backwards ramming the one brother Minus into Holon's strike. Minus had to cradle his gullet after the blow. Jia saw the rage slip by in Sinus's eyes at her targeting his brother. Sinus charged at her with a fist covered in large sharp points aimed right at her. She flew to the sky to dodge his blow. Sinus pounded his arm into the ground creating another massive crater before turning around and going after her again. Tuck also did his part and kept her moving in the air to distract her. Jia saw their plan and attempted at dodging everything. But when a fist connected to her shoulder from a last minute block she realized how dangerous it was to fight these guys at this close proximity. Every blow to them and from them shredded their skin. Chunks of flesh were hacked out and blood seeped enormous ammounts out to try and heal. She shoved Sinus off and called out to Holon who was covered in cuts from Minus. He floated backwards away from the one brother and met with his sister who was floating high above still avoiding the deadly pins shot at her.

The two Saiyans gathered energy in there palms and blasted them down at the pests. Two beams of light combined into a large singular attack down on top of the Soulds. Before any collision was made the Soulds all gathered around Tuck. When the beam hit all the earth around was crumbled. Compressed dirt and rock rose up in an upheaval of pressure from the attack. The light from the flash of power dissipated prematurely though, displaying the plastered shock on the warrior race.

Jia and Holon both were trembling. Looking down passed where their hands were aiming, extended a numerous number of impaling points. Both Jia and Holon felt parts of them constrict. Their muscles and bone were pierced. Jia's already hurt shoulder was sliced yet again. Her stomach stabbed and her legs stuck through. Holon had similar injuries, but he forced them to break with a flex of muscle causing Tuck below who had the quills popping out everywhere to shout in pain before retracting them. Holon helped his sister stay up in the air by holding her shoulders.

"Damn Jia. You see what he did?"

"Not...exactly brother. I thought we blasted him to Oblivion...?"

The Saiyan siblings peered down at the the two Sould brothers also helping their comrade. "We did Jia but he used our attacks to follow the course back to us. He took the full front of each of our beams."

Jia was practically growling now. She wondered if he did the same trick to Sola, wherever she is. The thought only managed to increase her rage at the whole thing. Her seething glare locked onto the Soulds below. Holon saw her target, and knew she would recklessly dive in after them. "We need Dartz."

Jia whirled her head at him. "We can take them now! They lost their best fighter."

"Jia you and I both know that if we hadn't caught them off guard we'ed be stuck meat against them. As much as I hate to say it...but Dartz and Krig's help might be our only option."

The brothers below laid Tuck down who was beginning to curl up in himself grimacing from the pain. His blackened armor was shrinking back in his body. A painful process considering he lost some of his original horns. "Sinus...we can still fight them right?"

Sinus was trying to help Tuck stop shaking and whimpering. Tuck saved them from another of those attacks. They seared the exposed skin in them, something none of them experienced before. "We could if they weren't flying...Tuck was keeping them low enough for us to grab them...but now-"

Tuck stopped moving. Sinus and Minus both dropped their jaw in horror. Sinus clenched his fist. "We must retreat... Get Reebok or someone else to help us."

Minus nodded in anger. Without Tuck all they'd be doing is running away anyway.

Jia spat out more blood before nodding. "Fine I'll fight them you get Dartz."

"Hell no! Imma fight these prickly bastards!"

"You won't stand a chance against their speed!"

"Forget you Jia! I'm the only one here right now that can take a hit! Besides yer' faster than me anyway. Go get Dartz." Holon shouted. He wasn't too far off from what he spoke of but he was right about one thing. He could take a hit. Jia snarled her disapproval but turned around anyway. "Don't you die on me brother. You're no good dead."

Once she said her piece she took off, leaving Holon behind.

The brothers jerked up to see Jia bolting off, leaving a lingering trail of her path. Holon descended down to their level gaining their attention once he touched the soil. His cocky smirk evident that he wished to continue. "Now that my sibling has left us I believe you twigs want some revenge...?"

He held out his hand and waved his fingers back, beckoning them. His posture was confident and sound yet drips of blood left him. The brothers eyes squinted with madness at the mohawk man. They lazed their limbs only to pump them with energy dashing at Holon. Holon blocked the first fist and saw out of his peripheral vision the other sandwiching him with another. Holon couldn't use his hands so he turned his head just enough to take the full force on his forehead! Sinus's hand snapped on impact and the armor cracked around him. Minus then followed with a kick sending Holon skidding away.

Holon braked to a stop bending over heaving for air. The brothers continued to surround him. The onslaught waged on both having many hits and misses. Holon though took many blows. His body torn up and his armor deteriorating with every second spent on the combat. But no matter how hard or how fast the Soulds attacks were, no matter how mangled Holon became he never lost that damn smile of enjoyment. He even began laughing halfway through the constant barrages.


End file.
